Valentine for Midorima
by kaoryciel94
Summary: Porque un extraño y lujoso regalo despertaría todos los sentimientos retenidos de Midorima por Takao, teniendo que luchar contra su personalidad tsundere y los consejos de Kuroko.


Notas de autora: Bueno, regreso al fandome de KnB esta vez con un midotaka. me vana ter mucho en el mundo de KnB ya que tambien participaré en el reto love for crack..XD ya veran que aprejas crack haré. Pero bueno, quería hacer algo por san valentin y después de tremendo caouitulo donde IG se lución y me encantó el sentimiento entre Midorima y takao, pues los escogí. Diganme que les pareció este aporte, espero seguir escribiendo de esta pareja.

* * *

Valentine day… Midorima…

Era aquel día pesado en el que recibían muchos chocolates de diferentes compañeras bajo la excusa de que los admiraban. Después de todo, pertenecían al prestigioso club de basket de Shutoku era algo bastante obvio. No había miembro oficial del equipo que no recibiera atención. Pero por ello mismo, era un día en que el entrenamiento seguía pero que por "consideración" el entrenador les hacía trabajar el doble pero dejándoles libre una hora antes. Diría que era peor que un entrenamiento normal.

Sin embargo hubo algo que llamaría su atención en este día especial.

Ya era una costumbre que él y Takao almorzaran juntos en la azotea, de hecho recibían muchas insinuaciones estúpidas de los otros miembros del equipo; así como de los sempai que ya se habían marchado de la escuela pero que con regularidad los visitaban para ver como avanzaba el equipo que habían dejado. El equipo de la preparatoria se decía que era algo que no se olvidaba nunca.

Sin embargo, dejando de lado los molestos comentarios de muchos compañeros y las sonrisas de algunas chicas cuando los veían juntos, hoy día Takao observaba con detenimiento una bolsa en particular de las que le habían dejado.

Era un paquete bastante elegante, debía de agregar, era de un color marrón en tono anaranjado oscuro con detalles sencillos pero que hacían ver que solo el precio de la bolsa te aseguraba un gran obsequio. Sin duda no podría haber sido dado por cualquier chiquilla del instituto.

Hizo como si no le importara la fascinación que el chico parecía tener por examinar aquel paquete y se limitó a sentarse a su lado. Abrió su bento y empezó a comer luego de agradecer.

— ¿Y?

Se supone que Takao debería notar su presencia al instante, pero seguía viéndose intimidado por el obsequio, como cualquiera a esa edad… ¿habría sido alguna de las maestras?

— ¿Shin-chan?

—La hora del almuerzo va acabar.

—Es solo que me sorprendió este regalo.

—Se ve caro

—Lo es... mira...mira- se arrodilló a su lado y le enseño el contenido. Era una caja de bombones Ferrer, importados de alguna parte de Europa, que solo se vendían en chocolaterías o pastelerías caras del distrito comercial de Tokyo.

Su ceja comenzó a temblar casi sin pensarlo, su ceño se frunció, así como sin darse cuenta apretaba su pobre peluche en forma de corazón que era el _lucky ítem_ de la semana. Sabía que eso de que los llamaran la luz y sombra de Shutoku debía quedarse en la cancha y en los entrenamientos pero desde hace ya unos meses pasaba tanto tiempo al lado de Takao que se sentía raro cuando no lo tenía a su lado. ¿Cuándo se le había pasado que una maestra gustaba de Takao? Obviamente se preocupaba porque podría traerles problemas como jugador y alumno, sobre todo cuando el capitán del equipo le había encargado que supervisase que Takao, quien era parte esencial del equipo, tuviera notas aceptables para que no saliese perjudicado, aun así…

Aun así no pudo evitar relacionarlo con la predicción de día de Ohasa: "Hoy día, el día del amor, verás afectado tu relación con tu persona importante. Alguien asecha tu territorio".

Midorima se preguntaba por qué demonios recordaba aquello. Confiaba plenamente en las predicciones de su horóscopo y que debía tener cuidado, pero pensó que la predicción para el amor debía dejarla de lado. Sin embargo ahí estaba, fulminando con la mirada aquellos caros chocolates.

— ¿Shin-chan?... ¡Shin-chan, responde!

—Cállate… y ¿Quién te los dio?

—No lo sé, pero…

La sonrisilla nerviosa de Takao no auguraba nada bueno.

— ¿Quieres saber lo más gracioso de esto?

—Como sea...

—Pero júrame que no se lo dirás nadie porque si no, no me dejaran en paz.

—Solo dilo ¿acaso crees que soy igual de chismoso que tú?

Quiso portarse con su habitual elegancia a la hora de llevarse los alimentos a su boca con ayuda de los palillos, pero estuvo casi a punto de atorarse al oír o que Takao le soltó.

—Pues que al parecer me lo envió un hombre.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?!

— ¡Shin-chan, no hagas escandalo!

— ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Takao le señalo una pequeña tarjeta en la que el mencionado le declaraba sus sentimientos pidiéndole perdón por ser un hombre y alabando su sonrisa, su rostro infantil y su modo de juego.

—Que asqueroso…

—Shin-chan, no deberías decir eso

El rostro de Takao parecía un poco deprimido a los ojos de Midorima, quien quiso arreglarlo rápidamente.

—No, no me refiero a que sean dos hombres... si tu… como sea es solo que por el precio debe de ser alguno de los profesores.

— ¿Tú crees?

Midorima calmó su nerviosismo para dar paso al enojo al ver la mirada algo soñadora del pelinegro por la bolsa de regalo.

—La verdad… me gustaría conocerlo…

Eso había sido más que suficiente para que Midorima cerrara su bento, anunciase que tenía que terminar un libro y marcharse, intentando no mostrar la furia que por dentro le recorría.

Las clases habían finalizado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, caminaba solo por el distrito comercial de Tokio. Era extraño pues normalmente los viernes como hoy venía con Takao después del entrenamiento.

Ingresó a un centro comercial, pensaba ir a una tienda deportiva, pero se quedó parado observando la decoración y los escaparates llenos de promociones y descuentos por el día del amor. Aún más, a lo lejos podía ver las chocolaterías llena de jovencitas observando los productos, decidiendo que comprarle a las personas que amaban. Se acercó a una y observó detenidamente; sus ojos por sí mismos buscaron los chocolates que Takao había recibido y noto los caros que eran. Bufó fastidiado y se dirigió nuevamente a la gran tienda deportiva.

Nada llamó su atención, así que un poco más fastidiado de lo usual caminó entre las demás personas que sonreían sin parar, llenas de bolsas en sus manos.

El entrenamiento había sido brutalmente duro, pero aun así había podido escaparse antes de que Takao pudiera terminar de bañarse y vestirse. Fue un acto estúpido, con seguridad mañana Takao le fastidiaría hasta el cansancio por haberle dejado, recriminándole lo mal compañero que era.

Casi sin quererlo paró y su vista se dirigió a la enorme tienda de música que había. Decidió que quizá era una buena idea comprar un cd de música que le ayudase a estudiar. Su mesada no era nada mala, era más de la que otros chicos reciben, pero tampoco la malgastaba.

Un gran escaparate llamó su atención. Normalmente cuando un grupo que se hacía popular sacaba un nuevo álbum o single montaban un escaparate monumental con las imágenes inéditas de los integrantes. Era de la banda _Olcodex_, una banda que desde que debutó, Takao amaba. La primera vez que lo vio escuchar su música incluso cerraba los ojos de lo más feliz, provocándole acercársele para robarle un audífono. Midorima aceptaba que su música era aceptable y que algunas canciones le gustaba escuchar. Pero sin duda cada canción le recordaba al pelinegro y su sonrisa cuando se divertía con algo. Sintió sus mejillas acalorarse ante el recuero de su sonrisa mientras escuchaba música. Quizás era por eso que los fastidiaban, alguna vez se habían quedado recostados, hombro con hombro debajo de un árbol escuchando la música de Takao con sus auriculares. Descartando la idea de comprar el cd de aquella banda, se dirigió a otra sección de la misma tienda. Sin embargo mientras revisaba los cd que le interesaban, no podía evitar que su mirada se dirigiera a aquel escaparate. Eran de edición limitada.

Negando aún más para sí mismo, salió de la tienda.

En el camino, con su bolsa se cruzó con Kuroko. ¡Vaya que casualidad!...dígase con ironía. Ya era incluso tradición en encontrárselo y siempre iba con Kagami a su lado, aquel tipo que siempre parecía ejercer una barrera protectora alrededor de Kuroko. Eran sin duda un increíble contraste, se veían tan opuestos pero a la vez armoniosos. No solo en el basket sino que aceptaba que incluso en esa cotidiana escena se les veía bien juntos; incluso, admitía que estéticamente eran perfectos. Kuroko tenía unos gustos por los tipos de aspecto brutal pero que se derretían por él. Para Midorima era algo de temer, bueno tenía sentido con el carácter de Kuroko y el haber podido estar en un grupo de monstros en varios sentidos.

—Midorima-kun.

El dúo se veía especialmente contento incluso tenían los rostros un tanto sonrojados. Midorima no quería admitir lo evidente.

—Kuroko.

— ¿Estas escogiendo el regalo para Takao-kun?

Casi tartamudea, estaba seguro que casi le sale un patético tartamudeo, pero pudo evitarlo; no así que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas de vergüenza.

—Yo debería preguntarte que hacen aquí.

Kagami pareció tensarse poniéndose tan rojo como su cabello, pero intentando con todas sus fuerzas permanecer firme y seguro al lado de Kuroko.

Las manos de ambos chicos se entrelazaron y no pudo sino sonreír a su manera. Sabía que Kuroko se merecía esa oportunidad, él fue un testigo silencioso de lo que había sufrido y del daño que le habían hecho sobretodo Aomine y Akashi.

—Ya que ninguno es chica, ambos nos vamos a intercambiar regalos- dijo con simpleza y aparentemente sin vergüenza Kuroko.

Sin embargo sabía que por dentro buscaba su apoyo como amigo. Nunca se habían llevado extremadamente bien pero compartían ciertos gustos por la literatura, así que algunas veces se habían sentado juntos a comentar ciertas obras. Ya que en el tiempo de Teiko los únicos que gustaban de la literatura eran Akashi. Kuroko y él.

—Me parecer acertado— Le sonrió con simpleza

Sabía que aquel gesto Kuroko se lo agradecía.

—Gracias, Midorima-kun

—Pero yo que tú y por la seguridad de este idiota no se lo contaría aun a Aomine pero sobre todo a Akashi

—No le tengo miedo- gritó Kagami

—Más te vale.

En los ojos del pelirrojo se vio total seguridad y de alguna manera le dio tranquilidad saber que Kuroko estaba en buenas manos.

—Te voy a estar vigilando.

—Compruébalo tú mismo.

Las cosas estaban claras, luego de una profunda mirada, ambos se calmaron y se miraron de la misma forma arrogante de siempre.

— ¿Y Midorima-kun ya escogiste que le vas a regalar a takao-kun?

Y listo, toda la mirada de arrogancia y altive se fue al tacho solo por esa frase.

— ¿Por qué crees que yo le regalaría algo a Takao?

—Porque es evidente con solo verte.

No supo que responder solo atinó a quedarse en silencio analizando sus sentimientos.

—Confió en tus buenos gustos como con aquella camiseta roja que le regalaste por su cumpleaños, pero ya que a pesar de que somos rivales me cae bien Takao-kun te recomendaría el nuevo single de _Olcoldex_.

—Kuroko… no…

Sin darle oportunidad a decirle algo más, Kuroko tomó la mano de su pareja y le jaloneo para irse del lugar, antes de que ambos desaparecieran dando vuelta a la esquina le dijo.

— Takao-kun tiene mi aprobación para salir contigo.

De nuevo se quedó pensativo, intentando esconder lo que sentía por Takao.

Apresurado se dirigió a la estación de metro para ir a su casa.

Cuando llegó, se limitó a recostarse en su cama en vez de ponerse a leer como siempre lo hacía. De alguna manera se sentía agotado pero no en el sentido físico sino en uno de nivel emocional.

Cerró los ojos, se puso los auriculares, presionando play en una de las canciones de _olcoldex_ que Takao le había obligado a meter a su _playlist_, Sonrió de solo recordar cómo le había torturado paraba que lo hiciera "Shin-chan..Shin-chan..." En algún punto le había dejado de importar que le llamase así como no dejaría nadie hacerlo. Y en algún otro punto le había empezado a gustar escuchar su nombre, que se proclame como su compañero ideal.

Takao era dulce y divertido a su manera. Y en ese punto se sintió avergonzado, quiso dormir y casi lo logra, pero la música fue interrumpida por la entrada de una llamada. Atendió la llamada y resultó ser el mismísimo Takao.

"Shin-chan, préstame dinero, por favor!

"Pero que dices, bakao"

"Moh... Shin-chan no seas cruel, olvide que hoy salía el cd edición limitada del nuevo single. Te lo pido" "Te lo pagaré en mi próxima mesada"

"No Takao…yo..."

Podía imaginar su rostro sonrojado desesperado, afuera de la tienda viendo el cd que deseaba. ¿Qué rostro pondría si se lo regalaba?

"Eres muy cruel... Tsunderima"

Colgó. Y ese apelativo dicho de esa manera solo lo gritaba cuando de verdad estaba molesto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se cambió, portó algo abrigador y salió en su casa. A esta hora sus padres recién estarían por regresar de sus respectivos trabajos así que no habría problema por ahora.

Cuando llegó a la tienda de música, ya quedaban pocos cd de edición limitada. No lo pensó, ingresó a la tienda cogió el cd y lo pagó. Ante la pregunta de si quería que lo envolviesen simplemente asintió sintiéndose enojado consigo mismo y avergonzado.

Llamó a Takao y en las primeras tres llamadas no contestó, seguramente estaba muy resentido. Eso les traería problemas en las prácticas.

Finalmente le contestó… "¿Qué quieres Tsuderima?

"Ya te diez que no me llames así bakao"

"Si eso es todo

"Solo cállate y escucha, te quiero en el parque cerca la estación en 15 minutos"

"Pero mi bus ya está cerca. Lo que necesites ¿no puede ser mañana?

"no, tiene que ser hoy"

Su voz debió salir con urgencia pues Takao le dijo que ahí estaría con voz seria. Seguramente ya estaría preocupado.

Espero unos minutos en el parque y le vio llegar con las mejillas arreboladas por correr en pleno frío. El otoño se asomaba pero el clima aun estaba un pico inclemente"

—Shin-chan ¿sucedió algo?

Le observó detalladamente ¿Qué es lo que tenía aquel chico que llamaba tanta su atención?

Bien era cierto que a pesar de lo recto que eran sus padres como científicos y una madre humanista no tenían nada en contra de las relaciones del mismo sexo siempre y cuando fueran provechosas y no retrasaran. Por los tiempos de Teiko, veían su amistad con Akashi como inmejorable, pero ahora cada vez que mencionaba a Takao por alguna vez que sus padres cenaban con él y les preguntaban le advertían que tuviese cuidado de no distraerse con el chico ¿Qué notaban en su voz? ¿En su mirada? Era cierto que sus padres vieron que su admiración por Akashi fue un poco más allá peor no paso de ser algo platónico. Pero ahora Takao se veían tan tangible frente a él, con aquella mirada entre caprichosa y resentida estaba molesto pero le daba gracia cuando se molestaba. Quizás ese era el chiste que el chico encontraba cuando le molestaba cada que podía.

— ¡Shin-chan, me estoy congelando! Y estoy molesto contigo. Sabes mejor que nadie que quería ese CD…No pude pedirle prestado a Miyagui-sempai por tu culpa.

Aquello le sacó de su examen al rostro y gestos de Takao.

— ¿Mi culpa? ¿Qué tengo que ver con que te pares prestando dinero?

Takao infló los mofletes y le veía aún más amenazador o lo intentaba. Normalmente siempre cargaba con una mirada picara y retadora, pero cuando se ponía serio podía ser una persona realmente amenazante, pero también preocupante. Era como que tenía picos emocionales muy altos peor también abismos emocionales muy hondos.

—Eres tan injusto. Yo….

Que extraño, por primera vez le veía siendo un poco tímido para algo. El chico resoplaba, se mordía el labio mostrando su claro disgusto de verse indeciso.

—Bien. Shin-chan, es tiempo que lo sepas. Tu... eres el peor compañero que cualquier podría tener... eres demasiado maniático y estricto… por eso mismo solo yo puedo aguantarte con tus cosas y... creo que es reciproco. La cuestión es que... me gustas… espero no tener que explicarte en qué sentido…

Takao le miraba directamente a los ¿Cuándo se lo dijo, ahora resoplaba fuertemente. Había sudado mucho de su valor y deserción para hacerlo.

—Y si no tengo dinero es porque.-.

De la mochila que cargaba llevándola cruzaba por su pecho saco un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo y se lo ending

—Se agradecido, Shin-chan.

De nuevo usaba esa voz entre picara y dulce para llamarle así.

Recibió el regalo que Takao le había hecho, lo desenvolvió era un libro que estaba seguro que Takao no tenía idea de que trataba

—Admito que pedí ayuda a Kuroko para hacértelo.

Rió a su fresca manera y solo deseo querer abrazarlo. Pero antes.

—Es para ti.

Ver el rostro sorprendido de Takao fue único. Se avergonzó enormemente por tener admitir que realmente era atractivo.

—Shin-chan…

—Quería dártelo hoy mismo. Disculpa las molestias que tuviste que pasar... yo no sabía cómo decírtelo, como admitirlo pero hoy cuando vi ese regalo que te hicieron… bueno...

— ¿Te pusiste celoso?

—No seas tonto Bakao

—Shin-chan... no seas vergonzoso solo tienes que decirlo como yo… vamos dímelo...

La mirada de Takao ahora era una picara y seductora. Este se acercó a Midrima y cruzó sus brazos alrededor de cuello de este, puso los pies de puntillas y juntó sus labios en un fugaz contacto

—No seas tímido…dímelo.

Midorima, dejando salir algo que no sabía, tomo de la nuca a Takao e importándole poco si había gente alrededor, le acercó por completo a sus labios para besarlo con más pasión.

—Me gustas, bakao.

El rostro de pelinegro estaba sonrojado. Al fin había logrado avergonzar al descarado de Takao. Aquello realmente se sintió bien.

Ambos se sentaron en las baquillas del parque. Takao abrió su regalo y quedó fascinado.

— ¡Eres el mejor, Shin-chan. Sin duda eres el mejor novio dela historia!

—No exageres.

Takao simplemente ya le había puesto nombre a su relación. Y para Midorima realmente no importaba. Solo quería seguir teniendo cerca a quien de verdad era su compañero perfecto, el mejor que pudiera haber tenido.

…...

—Akashi-kun, me sorprende que hayas echo ello.

—Gastaste un montón de dinero en eso chocolates.

—Me lo hubieras regalado a mí.

—Fue inevitable. Y admito que fue divertido.

"Te lo merecías Shintaro"

—Bueno si no lo hacías, eso dos seguirán de idiotas- se burló Aomine

—Y bien, pasemos al siguiente asunto. Tetsuya tienes algo que decirnos?

—Estoy saliendo con Kagami-kun

Daiki, supongo que estás de acuerdo en hacerle una vista a Kagami Taiga

Esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Akashi.

No me olviden, son crueles- terminó Kise quien también tenía muchas ganas de comprobar que todo fuera bien para Kuroko

Después de todo, ya resueltas las rencillas aunque no lo admitieran se preocupaban los unos por los otros.

* * *

Notas finales: feliz san valentin atrasado, espero les guste y me ayuden a mejorar el uso de estos dos personajes. Realmente fue complicado peor satisfactorio escribirlos de esta manera. No he3 abandonado mis otros fics so0lo la inspiracipón, pronto actu. Pronto sdubire un onezhote o two shote murahimu, tambien dare mi aporte. Nos vemos!


End file.
